In recent years, from the viewpoint of suppressing global warming, both energy saving in household electric appliance and industrial equipment and reduction of energy caused by dwelling are important problems to be addressed. Since influence of a cooling and heating operation is large as energy consumption caused by dwelling, improvement of heat-insulation of a dwelling building is an important solution. Therefore, various heat-insulating walls are suggested.
An example of a high-performance heat-insulating material used in the heat-insulating wall includes a vacuum heat-insulating material. A general vacuum heat-insulating material has a configuration in which a core material or the like is sealed in a tightly closed and decompressed state, on the inside of a bag-like outer cover material having gas barrier characteristics. For example, in PTL 1, a configuration in which a heat-insulating panel having a vacuum heat-insulating material is used as a construction member that can be used as a wall of a building, is disclosed.
Here, since a dwelling wall is exposed to wind and rain, in the vacuum heat-insulating material used in the dwelling wall, necessity to assume that “water of liquid”, such as rain water, enters the inside when an outer cover material is damaged (that is, when the vacuum heat-insulating material is ruptured), has become apparent by investigation of the inventors.
However, in the dwelling wall which uses the vacuum heat-insulating material of the related art, when the vacuum heat-insulating material is ruptured, influence on a chemical reaction between an inner member and moisture is not considered.